


Seinfeld Kinktober!!

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Kinktober prompts for Jerry/Kramer!
Relationships: Cosmo Kramer/Jerry Seinfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late asf now to start Kinktober, but I'll write some anyway.

Hey everyone!!

Its possibly a little bit late for me to write Kinktober fics, but I was determined to write some.

Most of these fics will be inspired/referenced by Seinfeld episodes or Curb Your Enthusiasm episodes so it will depend, but it will be mainly be Seinfeld. 

And the main pairing for this will be Jerry/Kramer because I can't write anything heterosexual/heteroromantic-

Anyway, enjoy the fics!!!


	2. Day 1 ~ Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry plans a little surprise for Kramer... with Elaine's help of course..
> 
> This fic was inspired by my friend hopeful_imsommiac!!

The envelope arrives late Saturday night. 

Elaine hurries the miniature package inside over to Jerry’s waiting hands. Neither of them want to get caught in this exchange. 

Needless to say, it was more than awkward to ask his friend to purchase _lingerie_ for him. Kramer had admitted interest in seeing him in some during one of their sexual encounters, and Jerry couldn’t get it out of his head since. 

One night, while Kramer was with George and his family he searches up men’s lingerie and _oh boy does he find a goldmine._ With the growing acceptance of the defiance of gender roles, it seems that the demand for pieces for men has grown exponentially. 

A beautiful pair of lacy dark red thigh highs catch the comedian’s attention, and he allows his mind to wander a bit. 

_Kramer looks shocked as Jerry stood here, with the lingerie on. He then tackled him and kissed him profusely. The taller man bit love marks into the shorter man's neck..._

Jerry edits his search, hopeful that Kramer would like the surprise 

He looks through the results, and his excitement drops. All the options are either for women or much too big. 

Still, Jerry is a stubborn man, and refuses to let go of his fantasy of those dark red socks and Kramer holding him like that… 

So he tries a few websites, scrolling through all the options, until he finds an Esty seller who was selling her new thigh highs that were too big for her.

His eyes light up, looking at the lingerie carefully.

It’s _perfect._

The conversation that follows with Elaine is equally embarrassing and hopeful. He talks about wanting to feel good, how Kramer wishes to see him in it, and Elaine listens to him, nodding partly in disbelief, partly in understanding. 

When Jerry’s done talking, she nods once, typing something into her phone before putting it down. 

“What’s the name of the shop again?” 

Jerry is taken aback. He didn’t think she would actually help him, but apparently it’s something the Elaine is willing to do. 

He tells her the information he needs to get for the woman, who didn't live too far from him.

She promises to contact the seller, and the two part ways for the evening. 

Two evenings later, the comedian is sitting in the lobby while Kramer was playing pool with Mr Constanza when Elaine comes running up to him, phone in hand. 

“Jerry, I have just gotten a response from the seller, and she's agreed to sell it!"

Jerry’s face lights up at the news, and he flashes his friend a grin. Then he remembers something. 

“..So how much was it?"

Elaine suddenly seems _very_ interested in the floor. She rubs the back of her neck. 

“I, uh, paid about $300."

Jerry felt his mouth drop. Elaine had a high paying job, but $300 for lingerie? That was ridiculous.

“Elaine, how the hell did you collect all that money?” Jerry questions.

Elaine stays silent. 

“Answer the question, Laine."

“I’m working as my father's secretary part time," she says carefully 

Jerry isn’t buying it. He stands, pointing a finger at her

“Now look here! I appreciate you being willing to help me out, but if the money’s stolen, then I don’t want a part of this, capeache?” 

Elaine looks offended, a hand flying to her chest. 

“Jerry, I would never steal! My dad's last secretary died and he wanted me to replace her!"

Jerry’s eyes widen, surprised. 

“So you’re being a secretary and getting paid for it?” He asks, and she nods her head, amused.

"A depressing way to put it, but yeah.” she sighs, before reaching for her phone again. 

“So, are we doing this or not?” 

Jerry grins. "of course.” 

They had picked up the lingerie from the woman and after looking forever, they found some.

Jerry holds said package close to his chest and heads into his apartment.

It takes Kramer a long time to get home, which gives the comedian plenty of time. 

He gently pulls the box open, grasping around for fabric inside. He gets ahold of something and pulls on it, and _there they are_. 

Jerry has to bite back a gasp of excitement. They seem to be straight out of his fantasy, the fabric soft and ethereal, and the lace was beautiful. Jerry made a mental note to thank the woman.

He hurries to the bathroom, eager to slip into the socks. 

Five minutes later, Jerry exits the bathroom, feeling cute and _sexier_ than he ever has. The socks hug his legs in all the right places, and the lace is snug without being scratchy and uncomfortable. He gives himself a moment to admire himself in the mirror, doing a full 360 twirl. 

And then the doubt hits him like a truck. 

_What if Kramer doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it’s disgusting, that it was just sex talk and he didn’t actually want to see him wearing something like this-_

Jerry takes a deep breath, trying to block out the negative thoughts from his brain. Kramer will love it, he’s sure, after all its Kramer.

He slips on a pair of briefs and grabs a book lays down on their bed, and waits. 

It feels like hours until he hears Kramer slide through the door. He hurriedly closes his book and puts it on their bedside table, and lays himself out seductively. 

Kramer opens the door to the room and drops his jacket. His breath bitches, his eyes widening. 

“Whoa, Nelson-"

Jerry watches as a blush spreads from his lover’s cheeks to the tip of his ears. 

“Kramer, do you like this?"

Kramer nods breathing, "Whoa baby, where didja find this?"

Jerry grins. “The magic of the internet, love.” 

The taller man is shedding his clothesfaster than Jerry has ever seen him do, hurriedly placing it on the ground before practically leaping onto the bed. 

He presses Jerry into the mattress, his brown eyes darkened with desire. He slips his hand between them, feeling him up. 

Jerry lets out a breathy laugh. “You, uh, okay there, Kramer?"

Kramer smirks, the familiar banter between them creating a friendly atmosphere. “Only if you want me to, sweet cakes.” 

“Mmm, you know you want to, Kramer."

Kramer shuts him up with a kiss, and Jerry knows that this night was gonna be _fun._


End file.
